


How Domestic

by Carmenian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenian/pseuds/Carmenian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer to his almost-niece's custody dilemma, Romulus Gold, owner of a successful law firm and several real estate properties, volunteered to foster a baby girl for the night. Now, more than four and a half years later, his daughter is the center of his world. However, in her eyes, he must share his podium with her aunt, her cousin and, soon, the young new librarian. Although perhaps a fondness of librarians runs in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sitting on this one for quite a while. Please note that 'Guinivere' has nothing to do with Camelot's Guinivere, I just liked it for the character and I think that it would be a name Rumple would go for, in short, for the purposes of this story, Camelot does not exist.  
> I hope that you enjoy it!!

Regina Mills stared, dumbfounded. "You're serious? Why?"

Romulus Gold, her honorary uncle, who had always provided a safe place for Regina and her little step-sister from their mother's cruelty, stared back at her, completely serious. "Why not? The poor babe has no where else to go."

"Yes, but-" she spluttered "you?"

"Okay, first of all, ouch. You seem to forget what a grand time you and Mary Margaret always had with me, do you think I only started to care for you once your were out of diapers? Cora was no more loving then, you know. Secondly, it's only until a foster home opens up. You can't take her, you've got your own wee one and your work duties besides. I have a total of zero dependants and, as I own my own law practice, my schedule is fluid. Either way, what were you expecting in telling me this sob story to begin with? I can provide exactly what is needed. Why not?"

Regina opened her mouth to make the kind counter-argument that this very man had taught her but nothing came out. On paper, Gold was the perfect foster parent. She couldn't reasonably argue that his bordering-rude politeness and overall uncomfortable vibe trumped the wonderful care he could provide to the baby with nowhere to go. Besides, it was only one night.

"I'll bring the paperwork over this afternoon."

"Excellent. I have a few things to attend to before then so just call before you drop by. " He stood, leaving the lunch bill on the table. "Good afternoon, Regina. I look forward to this evening."

With that, Regina was left in the booth, still not quite believing that Gold- the relatively chilly man that she had known since she was a child - had just offered to take in a baby girl overnight. She had absolutely no idea where that could possibly have come from. Still, believe it or not, Gold had offered and now Regina had paperwork to do. She paid her bill and walked out into the street.


	2. How Daunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle French, the new librarian, prepares for the official reopening of the Storybrooke Public Library.

Four Years, Seven Months Later

 

Belle French sat on the floor of the empty Storybrooke Public Library, paintbrush in hand. "What do you say, Ruby Lu?" She looked up at her friend, who was stationed at the other end of the half-painted banner. Ruby Lucas had been Belle's best friend and roommate in University, knowing that Ruby lived in Storybrooke had been a definite factor in Belle’s acceptance of the job of librarian in the quiet town. In fact, it had been Ruby who had recommended her to Mayor Mills when she had heard about the plan to reopen the public library. Now she was examining the colourful banner with fierce concentration. "A goldish-yellow, maybe?" She pointed to the neat, regular lettering that spelled out "Storybrooke Public Library; Opening June 7, All Welcome!" The bottom had been painted with flowers that had stems cleverly disguised as bindings.

"That sounds good, pass me the paint?" Ruby handed it to her distractedly.

"I don't know, Belles, are you sure you'll be ready by the seventh? That's only two days and we're still not done the kiddy corner or the main entrance."

"June seventh is what I promised Mayor Mills so June seventh it must be. She's very keen, it was so sweet. She has an adorable little boy and she wants to bring him on opening day."

"Well, if there's a little boy's happiness on the line..." Ruby grumbled.

Belle snorted. "For a social worker you certainly have a lot of contempt for small boys."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I love you to death, Belle, but really? We have, like, fifteen hours worth of painting, plus at least ten of restocking and refurbished to do in two days. Only you would undertake something like this on a deadline."

"Well let's get painting, then!" Belle grinned, "Water, please."


	3. How Nerve-Racking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Gold must go out of town to prep a house for rental while his daughter stays with the Mills for three days.

Mr Gold was a patiently repairing a broken pocket watch when the bell above the door rang. He didn't look up right away, instead finishing screwing the short hand into place. Once he was done this delicate step, he put down his tools with a small, satisfied smile and moved to the counter. "Regina, my favourite almost-niece, thank you for coming"

"It's our pleasure, Henry loves spending time with his cousin and you know that I love to have a little girl spoil her rotten." She teased, then tugged gently on the small boy whose hand was clasped in hers. "Say hi, baby."

"Hi, Uncle Gold."

"Well hello, Henry. I didn't see you there!" The man teased "Have you been practicing your camouflage without me, young man?" He feigned severity, then laughed. It was a strange, raspy laugh but the boy grinned and shook his head sheepishly.

"I think we have a visitor." said Gold, turning, as a series of quick footsteps came tearing into the room. They revealed themselves as belonging to an even smaller child, who barrelled into the room, a scrap paper drawing flapping noisily in her left hand. "Daddy! Daddy!" She squealed. "Look!" She threw herself at Gold, who dropped his cane and scooped her up. She gave an incomparably joyful, bubbly laugh as only small, happy girls can, and wrapped her arms around Gold's neck.

"What do you say to our guests, princess?" He prompted, bouncing her a little. She turned, not having noticed the pair standing in the centre of the shop.

"Auntie Gina! Henry!" She grinned, her bronzey curls bouncing. Gold placed his girl back on the ground so that she could greet the closest 'relatives' that she had.

"Hey baby girl," Regina smiled, "how about a kiss for your fairy godmother?" The little girl gave a toothy grin, then sweetly wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and placed a kiss on her cheek. "There."

Then she turned to throw her arms around the taller boy. "Henry!"

"Hi Gwyn, do you want to go to the park?"

"Yes, please!" She turned, "Is that okay, Papa?"

Gold ruffled his daughter's hair, "Of course, sweetheart. Remember I told you that you'll be staying with Auntie Gina and Henry for the weekend while I get the Cedar Crescent house ready for the tenants?"

Usually he brought his little girl with him wherever he went but lately Regina had been pestering him about getting her ready for kindergarten in the fall- only a few months away. If he had to go away once Gwyn was in school then she would have to stay behind and if he wanted either of them to be ready for this then he would have to start getting them accustomed to it sooner than later. When he had first decided that there was no way he was giving the baby girl back, Gold had sold his law practice and bought more property. As it was, he owned most of Storybrooke and a great many more properties elsewhere. This allowed him to spend as much time as possible with him little sunbeam.

"Of course! We packed my bag last night! Auntie Gina said on the phone that she's going to make us apple crumble and we'll jump on the trampoline and then read more of 'Matilda' and Henry will tell me about school and we can have a tea party!"

Of course she remembered. He and Regina had made sure that the kids would look forward to it so as to curb any worries they might have. Now the two children were thoroughly engrossed in an excited conversation about the weekend's many activities.

"Thanks for this, Gina." He said, keeping his voice level.

"My pleasure, really. You know that Henry and I love Gwyn. They both have such wild imaginations."

Gold smiled. Yes, his precious girl would be absolutely fine with her godmother. Regina was like a lioness when it came to the kids, nothing would happen to either of them while Regina Mills drew breath. Still, his heart was breaking as he spun his daughter around and then kissed her strawberry-scented curls. Even once he had gotten into his car and started to drive away he had to wipe his eyes a conspicuous number of times as he watched his waving daughter grow smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror until he turned a corner and lost sight of her completely.

 


	4. How Smooth

As promised, the first stop was the park, where Regina let her son and goddaughter play until they tired themselves out. Once the streetlights came on, however, Regina herded them together and they headed home. The walk to Regina and Henry's rather large home was a short one and the children chattered eagerly for the duration. From this, Regina gathered that they had created yet another secret game. This one was called 'Operation Echidna,' if their furtive glances at her whenever they said it meant anything.

"Alright, my ducks," Regina said as they came to the steps of the house. "Upstairs and pjs while I get supper ready. I have a special first-night treat for you."

The little ones grinned at each other, then back at Regina. They nodded enthusiastically.

"Perfect." She unlocked the door and led them inside. "Off you go, then. Gwyn, your case is on your bed in the spare room, both of you wash yours hands before you come down. That includes you, Henry!" She called after them as they bolted up the stairs.

She warned the casserole dish of macaroni in the oven while they changed and by the time that she was joined by the two enthusiastic kids the main floor smelled wonderfully of macaroni and cheese.

As a treat they were allowed to eat their dinner in front of the TV, watching 'Nemo' yet again. This gave Regina some time to work once she had finished eating.

When she checked her phone it was seven-thirty and there was already a text waiting from Gold.

"How did the day go?"

Her long nails clicked on the glass as she typed a reply: "Fine so far, park, home, pjs, dinner&Nemo. No tears as of yet."

He must have been waiting for her text because the reply was immediate: "Dinner and a movie? She'll never come home!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll realize how much she misses you come bedtime. I'll call once they're asleep."

 


End file.
